


Aaargh! No! Not again! I and II

by Aqualegia



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-15
Updated: 2000-03-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqualegia/pseuds/Aqualegia
Summary: Something goes wrong with Mulder's email again





	Aaargh! No! Not again! I and II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Aaargh! No! Not again! by Aqualegia

TITLE: Aaargh! No! Not again!  
AUTHOR: Aqualegia  
EMAIL:   
DATE: December 1999  
ARCHIVE: Gossamer. Basement. TER/MA, All Things Rat Anywhere else please ask.  
SUMMARY: Something goes wrong with Mulder's email again  
RATING: R  
SPOILERS: None  
DISCLAIMER: They don't belong to me, I'm just playing with them for a while.

* * *

Aaargh! No! Not again!  
by Aqualegia

"Aaargh! Noooo! Not again!" Mulder's wail of anguish could surely be heard half a mile away.

Alex, who had been peacefully floating in the swimming pool jack-knifed in surprise and swallowed a mouthful of chlorinated water as he sank below the surface. Coughing and spluttering he waded to the side, then ran naked and dripping through the French doors into the house.

He arrived in Mulder's study just as the older man slammed his head down on the desk beside his PC which had the mail program still open.

He sprang forward, yelping as he stubbed his toes on the coffee table, to stop Mulder doing himself, or the PC, any more damage. Catching hold of Fox's arms, he sprayed everything with water as he struggled to hold the other man still.

Intuitively he knew what had happened. Okay, he admitted to himself, maybe not so much intuition as having seen this behaviour in his beloved once before. "So, what did you do that's got you so upset?" he asked in a soothing tone.

"I sent my feedback to the wrong list - I was laughing so hard and I forgot I was on-line, and I pressed control-enter and it sent the message before I remembered to change the address."

"They'll forgive you," Alex soothed him, authors always like feedback..."

"But I should know better...."

"Trust me, they'll forgive you." He let go of Mulder and stepped back, the coffee table caught him behind the knees. His arms flailed but he failed to catch his balance and sat down on it. The small table wasn't built for such rough treatment and collapsed, dumping Alex on the floor.

Mulder laughed, his good humour restored. "When did you become such a klutz?"

Alex pouted. "It started when you screamed and I tried to drink the swimming pool dry," he muttered darkly.

Mulder sobered, he closed his laptop which gave a series of beeps in protest, then hauled his lover to his feet and marched off in the direction of the bedroom, pulling Alex along behind him. "I think we'd better go back to bed before anything else happens," he said as he closed the door behind them and drew his beloved into a demanding kiss.

Fin

The End

 

* * *

 

An apology fic for posting feedback to the list twice in one day <g>

TITLE: Aaargh! No! Not again! II  
AUTHOR: Aqualegia  
EMAIL:   
DATE: March 2000  
ARCHIVE: Gossamer. Basement. RatB. All Things Rat. Anywhere else please ask.  
SUMMARY: It's definitely not a good day for Fox and Alex. Continuation Aaargh! No! Not again! which can be found at http://www.chaelyndra.com/nicklea/fiction or my page on RatB http://www.squidge.org/terma/aqualegia/aqualegia.htm you will really need to have read this to understand what's going on. A serial apology for posting to the wrong list....  
RATING: NC-17  
SPOILERS: None  
DISCLAIMER: They don't belong to me, I'm just playing with them for a while.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~  
Aaargh! No! Not again! II  
by Aqualegia  
~*~*~*~*~

The kiss went on and on as they ground their hips together, and stripped Fox of his clothes. When it finally became apparent that their legs were not going to support them for much longer, Fox pushed Alex backwards across the room towards the bed.

Unfortunately for Mulder's plan, he had left his trainers in the middle of the floor when he'd returned from his early morning run. Alex tripped over them, staggered, and started to fall. Fox clutched at him, trod on one of the trainers and crashed into his lover. Together they hit the end of the bed then slid onto the floor. The sudden pressure on their engorged cocks as they landed proved too much for them, and they came, hard.

They lay where they had fallen, stunned by the force their orgasms and gasping like stranded fish from having all the air forcibly expelled from their lungs.

Eventually Fox managed to get to his hands and knees and, having grabbed the T-shirt he had discarded earlier along with his trainers, wiped them both before crawling away in the direction of the bathroom.

With a heartrending groan, Alex rolled over, forced himself up and tottered on rubbery legs the last few feet to the bed and flopped on to it. He lay there until he felt he could breathe without the aid of an oxygen tent, then followed Fox into the bathroom.

Fox, who was in the shower when he went in, poked his head around the shower curtain and made puppy-dog eyes at Alex. "Wash my back?"

Krycek gave a 'put-upon' sigh, and stepped over the rim of the large triangular bath, pulling the shower curtain shut behind him. Taking the sponge from the shelf, he held it under the spray, then reached for the soap... at the same time Mulder did. Their bodies ricocheted off one another. Alex made a grab for the shower support bar, Fox found himself with an armful of curtaining; which only delayed the inevitable pull of gravity, the rings came away from the bar and he swung around to sit gracelessly on the side of the tub.

Hurriedly Alex flipped the lever which sent the water gushing from the taps, so that the bathroom floor didn't get too flooded by the absence of the curtain.

Before anything else could go wrong, Alex quickly washed Fox's back and sent him out of the tub to dry off and dress, while he had a quick bath, and then mopped the floor.

When Alex left the bathroom, Fox was standing my the bedroom door staring perplexedly at a sodden patch of carpet. "What are you staring at?"

"Alex, do we have a leak?" Fox asked, looking up at the ceiling.

Alex wandered over, cast a measuring eye between the door and the wet patch, and shook his head. "No, that's where I drip dried when you pulled me in there," he stated.

Fox grinned suddenly, "The that's why my clothes are wet too.

"Yup"

"'K. I'll go start lunch."

fin


End file.
